The present invention relates to casings for containing and using relatively rigid pasty products, notably make-ups such as lipsticks or also shoe polishes and similar products having a waxy consistency and which have to be applied by rubbing either on portions of the body or on various articles. In the following disclosure, these products are called solidified.
It is usual in the technique to mould these products of a waxy consistency when they are in the liquid state, then to place them in casings when they are solidified.
The casings, for example lipsticks or shoe polish sticks, are frequently provided with push-pieces in order to extract little by little the stick of product to be used, or they are provided with a screw system allowing extracting progressively the solidified product.
The present invention relates to a new casing which includes only a very small number of parts which can all be manufactured simply, notably by injection moulding of a synthetic material, and this while authorizing a filling operation without previous moulding of the waxy product stick, meaning that the casing as such is forming the mould.
The mounting and manufacturing operations are thus made very simple.